


The Reemergence

by firefly_feels



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Recovered Memories, Slow Burn, and the animal races of hyrule are human because heck, human gorons, human rito, human zoras, where the cycle restarts in a modern era of Hyrule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_feels/pseuds/firefly_feels
Summary: What happens when the cycle of three legends finally starts again after centuries of being dormat, to have memories of old finally unlocked in a modern era of Hyrule? Where races have since become so evolutionized that they finally have reached their human states again? Well, it's crazy how some stories tend to start just the same no matter the timeline, isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will (hopefully) be a thousand words or more, and constructive criticism always keeps me motivated to write! see you at chapter two ^-^

There's a tale from long ago that tells about three people bound together by destiny. A goddess blood princess of wisdom, a ravenous and courageous knight by her side, and the supposedly evil power that drives itself to consume them both. The tale always seems to end the same way, with the knight using the gift of the princess’s light to shoot down the power of darkness, and to be reborn over again into the same story. Strange, how some people’s stories can so strongly resemble this one, and even stranger so, those people who resemble the character of the story that lends her light to strike down to darkness.

But the woman snoring away was no goddess blood princess. Even she knew that.

Zelda was just a freshman college student, who was thankful that she had chosen afternoon classes instead of morning.

Her phone beeped by her face, the alarm she had set so she didn't sleep too late into the day ringing in her ears in the most irritating way. She growled and blindly felt for it, swiping and tapping along the screen until she finally heard it stop. Damn, she hated waking up, but she got up early despite it. Zelda’s head pounded as the light shone through her window into her eyes, her mouth tasting sticky and sour.

‘That's what I get for eating a ton of candy before I fell asleep,’ Zelda thinks ruefully to herself. She pushes herself up, rubbing away the burning sensation from her eyes and swaying her body from her bed so that her feet plant themselves on the ground. Just as she goes to stand and stretch, she hears a obnoxiously loud knocking at the door, fast and furious.

Zelda groaned, her eyes squinting at the flashes of pain that seared behind them. “Come in, please,” Zelda rasped, clearing her throat at hearing how horrible it sounded. “And please for the love of god, please be quiet. My head hurts.”

The door opened, and in strided a tall, young man, eyes shining. His gaze softened when he saw her. “Aw, good morning Zelda! How are you on this fine morning?”

“Hello, Sidon... I've just woken up, as you can see,” She grumbled. Sidon chuckled at her.

“Well, I'm glad you're awake then, because I wanted to talk to you about yesterday's test-”

“You failed it, didn't you?”

Sidon turned red, the blush clearly visible on his dark face. He looked down bashfully and sat down on the chair opposite of Zelda’s bed. She sighed, her impatience clearly visible.

“Sidon, why the hell did you fail it? I spent almost four hours everyday to study with you!”

The young man now looked like an ashamed kid, looking down at his hands in his lap. Zelda repeats herself, and he sighs heavily.

“Because I couldn't answer question seventeen, and I spent the majority of my time getting an answer to it-”

“-And because you spent your time unwisely, you missed the other 25 problems on the test?”

“...Yeah.”

Zelda sighed, running a hand through her hair. Sidon might've been probably the most popular guy on campus, both for his good looks and attitude, but that didn't mean he was also the most academic person. She turned back to him, her expression being mostly tired and a bit frustrated.

“What was the question to problem 17?”

He tells her.

“And what was the answer?”

He tells her.

She smiles, Zelda's hands gently folding in her lap in an almost a knowing way.

“See? You know the answer now, so you can get past it. Knowing that, you should retake the test, see if you can pass this time.” She tells him.

“Thank you, Zelda!” Sidon exclaimed, his usual cheeriness coming back to his voice. It didn't last long though, as his voice lowered a bit with his next phrase. “But that's not all I came for…”

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him quizzically, eyeing him. “What's wrong, Sidon?”

He cast a quick glance at the door before turning back to Zelda, as if making sure no one was coming. “Have you noticed that Link has been kinda, well, on edge lately?”

Yes, she has. She sees him often and she’s noticed that his eyes seem a bit wider, like he's looking for something. Link seems easier to startle lately as well, the smallest tap on his shoulder making him jump like a cat.

“A little bit, why do you ask?” Zelda said.

“Because it's really starting to worry me.” Sidon said, his lips forming a frown. A rare sight to see on the proclaimed ‘Prince of College’. “I tried talking to him the other day, and he wouldn't even look up at me. I'm worried that he's not taking his medication-”

“He better be, because I'm usually on him about taking his meds.” Zelda told him, her brows knitting together. The possibility that Link was skipping out on his medication made Zelda's stomach drop. “Thank you for telling me, Sidon. I appreciate it so, so much.”

“It's not a problem, love! Link is my dearest friend, having anything happen to him would be too much to bear, and I know how much more closer he and you are,” Sidon chimed

“Yeah, we've been through so much, I dunno what I'd do without him…” Zelda finally threw back the covers and planted her feet on the floor, standing to stretch and yawn luxuriously. Her bedhead was astounding, as was her morning breath most likely. Sidon stands with her, towering over her in an almost comical way.

“Anyways, thank you again Zelda! I'm sorry I came at such an early time-” Sidon said, being cut off by Zelda.

“Nah, it's okay, really. It's only like, what, eight-thirty or so?” Zelda told him. Sidon hummed and pulled out his phone to check.

“It's later than that. It's almost twelve-”

“It's almost WHAT?” Zelda squeaked. She pushed past him and tore open her dresser drawer, grabbing whatever it was she grabbed and tossing it to the bed. “I have to drive and pick up Link to take him to his appointment! I can't believe I slept in for so long, oh my god-”

“Well, I'm just going to let myself out then-” Sidon told her, walking out the door rather unceremoniously. Zelda waved a hand at him, throwing off her shirt as soon as she heard the door shut.

Zelda threw on a clean shirt as fast as humanly possible, then kicking her legs through her black leggings and shoving her feet into her soft brown boots. She cursed under her breath the entire time, deciding that there wasn't enough time to brush her hair and teeth. Zelda grabbed an old hair tie and tied her hair back into a messy ponytail, grabbing her coat and sprinting out the door of her dorm.

It's crazy how some stories tend to start just so simply, only to spiral into something much more in the blink of an eye, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has a strange experience in her car on her way to pickup Link for his appointment, and what she sees scares her.

“Goddammit, god _fucking_ damn it, this is so _stupid,_ I can't believe this-” Zelda was talking to herself furiously in her car, waiting impatiently at a red light in the middle of rush hour. She was ready to run into the car in front of her, simply because of the infuriating red light in packed traffic. Why did Castle Town have to be so goddamn packed all the time?

“This is so stupid, I can't believe this. I'm late to pick up my friend, it's rush hour, and! I have a fucking _asshole_ in front of me who's moving at the pace of a turtle. Un-fucking-believable...” Zelda kept grumbling and cursing under her breath even as the light turned green, stepping on the gas to speed out of her lane into the fast lane. It simply wasn't fast enough for her.

Zelda was a horrendous driver, but she'd never admit that. She liked to speed, to cut people off, steal parking spaces, and give people “brake checks” when they were much too close to her car. But she'd never forget her turning signal, what asshole would do that? Unbelievable…

She turned a sharp left and made sure to beat the red light at the intersection by speeding through the yellow one. When Zelda actually made it, she threw a victorious fist in the air. _Yes!_ She had beat the notorious red light!

Zelda was finally on the main highway to Hateno Village, which was only just a couple miles away. She just wished that Link had lived in Castle Town with her, it'd make things so much easier, but rent was a lot cheaper in Hateno because it was mostly a housing village, while Castle Town was mainly for industry purposes. Lots of people lived in Hateno Village and worked in Castle Town, it was just the norm.

As Zelda was about to turn on the radio in her car, she felt her right hand burn. She pulled back and glanced at it quickly, noticing a triangular shaped red mark on the back of her hand, exactly where it burned. Zelda shook it out, trying to get the pain to go away, but it only seemed to get worse.

“Ouch, what the he-” Zelda felt her breath get sucked out of her, feeling her body lurch forward as an image was burned into her head. She saw a storm looming over a castle. No, it wasn't a storm, the clouds were black and red, like plumes of volcanic smoke had been stained with blood. Zelda could smell the stench of death and illness in the air, and she wanted to vomit. The grass in the expansive field she stood in seemed to wither and die under her feet, and the wind that hit her face burned with ferocity.

Zelda gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, swerving out of the way of the opposite lane. She gritted her teeth and tried to blink away the vision, tried to gulp in fresh air to replace the scent of burning bodies she had beared witness to, but the scene kept persisting.

She was covered in gold and light. Her whole body burned with it, her hands dripping sunlight and splitting the darkness around her. Her eyes were shining like two angry suns: white, hot, and blinding.

A demonic face loomed over Zelda, large fangs curling over his lips and eyes like lively embers. Nose pig-like and a face smeared with blood. It roared at her, another hot blast of hair whipping past her and nearly sending her reeling, but she dug her heels into the ground.

Two clawed hands reached out from the black clouds, sharp and dangerous, and reached for her. They came to rest on Zelda's shoulders, leaving defiled scorch marks on her holy skin, sizzling with the contact. He drew near, his face being fully illuminated now to show the face of a man with dark skin, red hair, and an ambitious fire in his eyes.

Zelda reached for his face, her hands smearing liquid gold across his cheeks. She felt this demon pull closer to her, felt him gently brush his lips against her cheek despite the rage of his deadly aura. She heard words gently whispered in her ear, like the whispering of one lover to the other;

_**”It's time to awaken…”** _

Zelda let out a screech as she swerved out of the way of a car, finally coming to and making a sharp turn into the side of the road. When she hit dirt, she slammed on the brakes and yanked the stick into park, her hands sore from white-knuckling the steering wheel during her black-out.

Was that even a black-out? No, no it wasn't, because she saw things like she was living it, like she was actually _there._ But it seemed so fuzzy at the edges, like seeing a dream from a memory.

Zelda fell backwards in her seat and let her head fall back, staring up at the roof of the car. She blinked her eyes and wiped the wetness off her face, she had been crying during the episode apparently. She took a few shaky breaths to try and slow her racing heart, counting cars as they flew by on the highway.

one: a small green car  
two: a little red convertible  
three: a big white truck  
four: a black van with dirty windows

Zelda returned her gaze back to the roof, closing her eyes and taking another breath. Whatever it was, a blackout, a vivid daydream, it wasn't real. It's over and it's not real. She's in her car, driving to Link's house to pick him up-

“Shit! Link, I forgot I need to be there! Oh _damn it-_ ” Zelda jumped up and threw her car into drive, merging with the traffic once again and hitting the fast lane like a speed demon. How could she have let a little freak out get in her way of her task? How stupid, surely Link must be waiting for her now. Stupid stupid _stupid._

Zelda made the next couple miles in a short amount of time by driving a like a madman on the fastlane. When she finally reached Hateno Village, she made a right turn off the highway, into a road the led into one of the older neighborhoods of Hateno. She navigated through the neighborhood street, a deep and frustrated sigh blowing past her lips when she saw Link waiting impatiently outside his house. She pulled into the driveway.

 _’You're late.’_ Link signed, his hands annunciating with frustration.

“Yeah, I know.” Zelda said, pulling out as soon as Link got in the car. “I slept in, and then Sidon came and talked to me about the test he failed, and I didn't know it was already so late-”

 _’Calm down,’_ He signed, hands making that coming-down motion gently. _’I understand, but please try to be on time next time. It's important I get to these appointments.’_

She nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Zelda glanced at him from the corner of her eye with pursed lips as she made her way out of the neighborhood and back onto the highway. “Thank you, for understanding Link. Again, I'm really sorry.”

 _’You seem upset, what's wrong, sis?’_ Link motioned, eyes narrowing in worry. Zelda shook her head, clenching her teeth.  
He leaned his head back in a knowing way, hands running over his knees.

 _’Don't lie to me, you know I know you too well-’_ Link put emphasis on ‘lie’, making a harsh, pointing, horizontal movement. He hated to be lied to, especially when he knew something was up.

Zelda sped into the fast lane, setting the cruise control to 65 miles per hour. She ran an exasperated hand through her hair and ground her teeth. She hated admitting that something was wrong, especially if something was wrong with her.

“I'll be honest, Link,” Zelda began, voice low. “On my way here, I uh, I had somewhat of a… a blackout, on my way here-”

Link sat up immediately, signing quickly. _Jesus Zelda, why did you keep driving? You could've-’_

“I-I know, I know. I pulled over to calm down, I did, I swear. I had to come pick you so you wouldn't miss another appointment with your therapist.”

_’Still, you put yourself in danger. Zelda, you're not a machine, you can't be working and studying from dusk till dawn, you're breaking yourself down-_

“I know!” Zelda snapped, cutting Link off mid-motion. She saw the disturbed look on his face and she immediately felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. “I-I’m… Link I'm sorry, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you're just, that you're just worried, you didn't do anything wrong.” She assured him, glancing over at him from the corner of her eyes once more and carefully putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Zelda knew that it was _very_ important to make sure Link stayed calm, it was so easy to trigger an episode for him.

She felt his shoulder relax under her touch, so she pulled her hand back to place it on the steering wheel. One long breath in, one breath out.

“Hey Link, bro, can I ask you a question?” Zelda asked. She sees him shake his head.

“Have you been taking your medication? Because Sidon was really worried about you, y'know.”

It was Link's turn to clench his jaw, and she could see Link clench his fists in his lap and look away uncomfortably. “Don't lie to me, Link.” She told him, reversing the situation.

 _’...Not as often as I should.’_ He signed hesitantly. _I started getting really bad nightmares, and I think it's the medication… so I… stopped taking it.’_

Zelda white knuckled her steering wheel as she made the turn to come back into Castle Town, brows furrowed deeply into a scowl.

“Link… I'm going to be very blunt. You are on that medication for a reason, you need to take it. If it's making things worse, then you have to talk to your doctor to change it. Link, you can't just stop cold-turkey, if anything that's almost worse.” Zelda scolded. She minded her voice, trying to stay as even as possible. But god damn it Link. He knows better than that. She _knows he knows better than that._

Zelda takes a right into the exit off the highway, pulling into a parking lot of a two story building. She found a spot and parked there, putting the car into park and settling back. Running a hand through her hair, she glanced at Link.

“Well… We're here, Link. Let's uh, let's get out…” There wasn't much else for her to say. Link already knew his mistake, Zelda already knows he knows that. She's only going to be wasting her breath if she scolds him.

Link had his head down, lips drawn in a frown. “Y'know, I can always go in with you if you want. You know the therapist-”

 _’I know, but I don't need help. Thank you anyways.’_ Link signed slowly. _’My head just hurts. I'll talk to the therapist about it.’_

Zelda chuckled a bit dryly, watching Link unbuckle his seatbelt and start to get out. “My headaches are contagious then, huh?” Link gave her a weak smile and shrugged. He gave her a small wave and left into the building.

She watched him disappear behind the glass doors. Letting out a long sigh, her head drooping forward to rest on the steering wheel. Zelda groaned, shaking her head back and forth.

“What a fucking fantastic day so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter to start Zelda on her way to destiny. Link's already a bit further along on his path. Also just something to build what kind of relationship they have (they're not brother/sister, but they grew up together, so same thing i guess? XD)  
> Constructive criticism keeps me motivated to write for you guys! And Kudos are an amazing way to let me know you want more of this fic! See ya in the next chapter~


End file.
